Affari di Famiglia
by Lilya
Summary: Seguito di "Una di Noi". La piccola Millicent è cresciuta: la banda (o almeno buona parte) fa rotta verso Boston per conoscere la famiglia del fidanzato dell'ex-robot. Riusciranno a cavarsela?


Affari di famiglia

Riassunto della puntata precedente:

Sono passati un paio d'anni dacché Millicent ha lasciato Sunnydale alla volta di Ottawa, ove frequenta l'università. Ad ogni vacanza, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, la fanciulla si ripresenta in casa Summers per riprendere possesso della sua stanza, con grande gioia di tutti quanti. Quest'anno, però, le cose andranno in modo leggermente di diverso…

Buffy alzò la cornetta del telefono, che cominciò a fischiare. Dawn! Sei di nuovo al telefono? urlò verso le scale, ma la ragazzina comparve invece dalla cucina. Stavolta non sono io! esclamò sulla difensiva. Allora chi diavolo…. La Cacciatrice non finì la frase poiché venne interrotta da Spike che comparve sul pianerottolo. Ehi! Vuoi mettere giù quel maledetto telefono? Stavo facendo una chiamata importante. Spike! Dovevo immaginarlo. Non dirmi che stai chiamando il Canada un'altra volta pere parlare con tua sorella! esclamò la Cacciatrice. E' ovvio che stava chiamando Milly, sorellina si intromise Dawn. Ancora!?!? Ma sei impazzito!? urlò la Cacciatrice Con quello che costa chiamare il Canada! Ma non puoi telefonare da un telefono pubblico?. Buona idea. Me li dai tu i 300 dollari necessari a prendere la linea?. Bravo, fai lo spiritoso! Tanto mica la paghi tu la bolletta replicò Buffy ancora più furiosa. Questa volta si menano pensò Dawn. Le urla dei due salivano sempre più di tono quando vennero interrotti da una voce ben nota. Allora? Non si saluta più?. I due litiganti si voltarono verso l'entrata ed esclamarono contemporaneamente : Millicent!. Spike volò letteralmente giù dalle scale per abbracciare la sua sorellina. Meno di mezz'ora dopo tutta la gang era riunita a casa di Buffy. Come mai sei tornata così presto? Non ti aspettavamo prima di dopodomani sera chiese Angel. Ehm..Si tratta proprio di questo. Avrei una cosa da chiedervi. Qualcuno di voi dovrebbe venire a Boston con me. Come mai? chiese Giles. Ecco…Io e la mia famiglia dobbiamo essere presentati ai genitori del mio fidanzato rispose Millicent cercando di apparire tranquilla. La birra che Spike stava bevendo gli andò di traverso, tanto che Angel dovette dargli una manata sulla schiena. Il tuo COSA?! gridò scattando in piedi non appena gli fu passato. Il mio…fidanzato rispose Millicent con un filo di voce facendosi piccina piccina. Il tuo fidanzato? Non ce ne avevi mai parlato commentò Willow. Soprattutto non avevi mai parlato a **me**aggiunse Spike fulminando con gli occhi la ragazza. Insomma, tu vorresti venissimo a Boston per venirgli presentati come tua famiglia. Ma è una cosa molto carina commentò Dawn. Non è affatto una cosa carina! Non sappiamo manco chi sia questo…Questo bell'imbusto. E poi perché non vengono loro da noi?. Ecco…Loro, per quanto riguarda i californiani…Sapete com'è… iniziò Millicent, ma Spike non la lasciò continuare. Ho capito fin troppo bene…Comunque scordatelo, signorinella. Noi non andremo da nessuna parte, soprattutto in quella pidocchiosa città a riverire quelle vecchie mummie e il loro figliolo. E invece lo faremo! ribatté Buffy. Di che t'impicci, tu? Non è di tua sorella che stiamo parlando. No, ma è quasi come se lo fosse. Per Millicent è importante, Spike. E' una cosa seria…Non vorrai rovinare la vita a tua sorella, vero? gli tenne testa Buffy. Se proprio ci tenete, andate voi. Io non mi muovo. Toh, il signorino fa l'offeso perché nessuno lo aveva avvisato che la sua sorellina aveva iniziato a vivere. Guarda che non deve chiedere il permesso a te per innamorarsi. Puoi anche essere contrario, ma devi venire. Tu sei suo fratello! concluse Buffy lanciandogli un'occhiataccia. Spike rimase zitto e infine cedette. Va bene, va bene. Ricattatrice. Ma adesso vi dispiacerebbe lasciarmi da solo con la qui presente signorina MacAskill? Avrei due paroline da dirle. Ubbidenti, gli altri li lasciarono soli. 

Appena Willow se ne fu andata chiudendo la porta, Spike si scagliò su Millicent. A noi due, signorina disse prima di cominciare a farle il terzo grado. Sembrava proprio un interrogatorio da film poliziesco, con tanto di luce diretta negli occhi dell'imputata. Spike iniziò a tempestare la povera Millicent di domande: Dove studia? Che cosa studia? Abita nel campus? Quanto dista dal tuo alloggio? Quando torni ti fai spostare più lontano Dove l'hai conosciuto? Da quanto dura questa storia?, eccetera, eccetera, eccetera. Infine venne la fatidica domanda…Millicent…Tu e questo Donald… Howard!. ..Quello che sia! Insomma voi due...Non avrete…non avrete… Non avremmo cosa? si spazientì infine la ragazza. Non avrete per caso… William! Ma ti sembrano domande da fare?! esclamò avvampando e girandogli le spalle irritata. Se proprio vuoi saperlo, no! gli disse infine sdegnata. E poi, tanto per la cronaca, questi-sono-affari-miei! Sono stata chiara? concluse fissandolo truce. Chiarissima replicò Spike inghiottendo a vuoto mentre la sua "sorellina" lasciava la stanza sbattendo la porta… 

Dopo lunghe discussioni, venne deciso che Buffy, Dawn, Angel,  il signor Giles ed ovviamente Spike sarebbero andati con Millicent a Boston, mentre Xander e Anya sarebbero rimasti a badare al negozio e ai demoni aiutati dalle due streghe. Preparati i bagagli, il primo gruppo prese il treno per Boston. Il viaggio fu lungo e tutti cercavano di far passare il tempo senza pensare a quello che li aspettava all'arrivo.     

Mancava meno di un'ora all'arrivo quando Millicent incontrò suo fratello in uno degli strettissimi corridoi e subito lanciò un grido: William! Ma tu non ti sei ancora cambiato! C…cosa? Non vorrai presentarti al mio Howie conciato come un teppista da stadio, vero? Fila subito nel tuo scompartimento, vengo a portarti qualcosa di decente da metterti Ma… Niente ma! E levati quello smalto! gli rispose Millicent prima di allontanarsi. Anziché darle retta, il vampiro chiuse gli occhi e cominciò a contare mentalmente. Uno, due, tre, quattro…Calma, Spike, stai calmo…Non puoi ucciderla, è tua sorella…. 

Pochi minuti dopo, Millicent aspettava davanti alla porta chiusa dello scompartimento che suo fratello uscisse finalmente vestito come si deve. A un certo punto si udì una voce dall'interno. Millicent, sei lì fuori? Sì, che c'è? Non penserai che mi metta questi vestiti da babbeo, vero? Certo che sì  Scordatelo! Io quegli abiti lì non li metto. Mi rifiuto Ah sì? Vuoi che venga a metterteli io?. Spike non poteva vederlo, ma sua sorella si era già avvicinata alla porta. Ma non farmi ridere! Non oseresti **_mai_** Ah no? replicò la ragazza abbassando la maniglia. Il vampiro si precipitò a sbarrare la porta. Va bene, va bene, mi arrendo. Farò come vuoi tu. Sarà meglio. Ma sbrigati, siamo quasi arrivati.  Una volta che fu vestito, ci volle del bello e del buono per convincerlo ad uscire dallo scompartimento, si decise solo quando Angel e Buffy minacciarono di andare personalmente a sbatterlo fuori a calci nel fondoschiena. E non era ancora finita; il poveretto dovette anche sottoporsi all'ispezione completa da parte di Millicent: per prima cosa le mani e le unghie, poi un giro completo. Dopo avergli risistemato la giacca e stretto il nodo della cravatta, la ragazza si scostò di un passo dicendo, dopo un'ultima occhiata critica Passabile. Vuoi anche controllare se ho le mutande pulite?!? sbuffò Spike. Meglio se adesso scendiamo li interrupe Dawn cominciando a prendere i bagagli. 

Dieci minuti dopo, le due "famigliole" erano radunate sul marciapiede circondate dai bagagli. Millicent si guardava attorno con aria preoccupata: Abbiamo preso tutto? Non abbiamo dimenticato nulla? Andranno bene i vestiti che abbiamo preso? Perché Howie non è ancora arrivato?. Calmati, Milly! Avrà trovato traffico cercò di rassicurarla Dawn. O magari l'ha tirato sotto un autobus commentò acido Spike, beccandosi subito una gomitata tra le costole da Buffy. Ahio! Così impari a dire stronzate. Probabilmente i due avrebbero finito per menarsi se non fosse intervenuta Millicent: C'è Howie! disse loro prima di correre incontro ad una ragazzo con i capelli castani e l'aria da sbarbatello. E quella larva lì sarebbe il fidanzato di mia sorella? Non c'è più religione!. Sp…Ehm, William piantala o ti mollo un'altra gomitata sibilò Buffy tra i denti. Spike non ebbe il tempo di ribattere perché Millicent e Howard si stavano avvicinando. Ragazzi disse Millicent raggiante Questo è Howard Van Der Line, il mio fidanzato. Howard, questa è la mia famiglia la gran completo. Sono onorato di conoscere i parenti della mia dolce Millicent disse cerimonioso il ragazzo sistemandosi gli occhiali. Ehm…Anche noi siamo molto lieti di conoscerti, Howard. Io sono Buffy Summers disse Buffy rompendo il ghiaccio. Howard rimase per un attimo sconcertato Summers? Ma come..Lei e Millicent non siete sorelle ?. Buffy e gli altri ammutolirono non sapendo cosa rispondere , ma per fortuna ci pensò Spike a salvare la situazione. Ah, certo, lui non lo sa esordì passando un braccio attorno alla vita di Buffy e pigliandosi contemporaneamente un'occhiataccia da Angel In realtà siamo cugini di primo grado, ma loro due sono cresciute insieme e più che cugine si sentono sorelle. Già… annuì Millicent sorridendo un po' ebete Qualche volta mi dimentico del nostro…Vero grado di parentela. Ehm, lui è mio fratello William. Piacere di conoscerla, signor MacAskill disse Howard porgendogli la mano. Il piacere è tutto mio replicò Spike mentre quasi gliela stritolava. Millicent gli lanciò un'occhiataccia e lui lasciò la presa. Lei deve essere il signor Summers disse il giovanotto rivolgendosi a Giles. Beh…E...Esattamente. Sono lo zio di Millicent e il padre di Buffy. Questa è Dawn, la…La mia figlia minore. Molto piacere, piccola. Angel si avvicinò a Buffy e Millicent afferrò Howard e lo trascinò verso di loro: E infine ultimo, ma non per questo meno importante, il fidanzato di mia cugina, Angel Angel come?. Nel gruppo, per un attimo, serpeggiò il panico, ma Angel riuscì a cavarsi fuori dall'impiccio inventando un cognome lì per lì: Ehm…O'Hara. Piacere, signor O'Hara. Angel si intromise Buffy Perché tu e William non andate a prendere i bagagli e a cercare un taxi?. Ottima idea, tesoro. Ma… intervenne Howard Pensavo di accompagnarvi io in albergo. Oh, non è il caso che si disturbi. Capisco che vorrebbe passare un po' di tempo con Millicent, ma, vede, siamo molto stanchi per il viaggio e… Mi perdoni, signor Summers, non ci avevo pensato. Intanto Angel e Spike, quest'ultimo che faceva sforzi sovrumani per non mettersi a ridere, avevano cominciato a raccogliere i bagagli. O'Hara…Ma come ti è venuto in mente? Uff, non avevo tempo di sceglierne uno migliore Non lasciarti scappare che tua sorella si chiama Rossella,  o tutta la nostra recita di beneficenza va a farsi friggere! Quale recita di beneficenza? Quella che stiamo facendo a favore dello sbarbatello e dei vecchi babbioni!. 

Poco dopo,  i nostri eroi riuscivano a caricare i bagagli sui due taxi che li avrebbero portati a destinazione. Ecco fatto disse Angel chiudendo il bagagliaio Possiamo andare. In quel momento, però, tutti si resero conto che non avevano un indirizzo preciso da dare al taxista. E come si fa adesso? si chiese Buffy. Ma cugina si intromise Millicent Mi credevi tanto sprovveduta? Ho prenotato all'Hotel Rose. Sta in Cliffort Street n° 27. Sarà buono? si chiese Giles, pardon, il signor Summers. Ottimo. Me l'ha raccomandato la mia amica Judith, che c'è stata in Luglio per il matrimonio d'una sorella di sua madre. Mi ha detto che si sono trovati benissimo e hanno delle ottime brioche Fantastico! commentò Dawn salendo in auto Che aspettiamo? Io muoio di fame Va bene, andiamo sospirò il signor Summers raggiungendola, subito seguito dalla "figlia maggiore" e dal "futuro genero". Noi prendiamo l'altro taxi disse William sbattendo la portiera. Bene disse Howard. Siete sicuri che non possa esservi utile?. No! Ehm…No, grazie, ma possiamo cavarcela anche da soli  disse William afferrando la sorella per un braccio e cominciando a trascinarla verso il taxi, beccandosi un calcio negli stinchi. Allora, Millicent cara…Ci vediamo domani sera a cena: l'indirizzo lo conosci Certo replicò tranquilla la ragazza Ci vediamo domani sera. Millicent si avvicinò al ragazzo per dargli un bacio, ma lui si irrigidì, sussurrando: C'è tuo fratello…. Infatti, William li stava fissando insistentemente tenendo aperta la portiera del taxi. Millicent, un po' scocciata, ricambiò a stretta di mano di Howard e si allontanò. Salì in macchina fulminando con gli occhi il fratello. Beh? Che cosa c'è adesso? le chiese. Dovevi proprio starci addosso a quel modo? Starvi addosso? Io? Ma se ero a tre metri di distanza! Sai benissimo cosa intendo! Ci stavi fissando con gli occhi spalancati come….Un gufo!. IO non sono un gufo brontolò William risentito. Hai ragione, sei un pipistrello! sibilò Millicent. Tra i due scese un silenzio colmo di tensione. Dopo un po', Spike tornò alla carica: Ma…Quel Donald Howard! Uffa! Quello che è! Insomma, quello scemo ti saluta sempre così? Che vuoi dire? replicò la ragazza sul piede di guerra guardandolo storto. Oh, niente…Solo che…Ai miei tempi la fidanzata la baciavi, non le porgevi un'orata tiepida. Millicent diventò viola: Sai cosa penso? Che tu faccia così solo perché Howard ti ricorda te stesso. Ehi  saltò su Spike Per quanto io possa essere stato imbranato e cretino nella mia vita passata non sono mai, e dico mai, sceso al livello di quel decerebrato . Se lo chiami ancora così giuro che ti ammazzo Non puoi: sono _già_ morto. È vero, maledizione! sussurrò Millicent stizzita. Per il resto del tragitto, i due non si rivolsero la parola.

L'incontro tra le famiglie sarebbe avvenuto la sera seguente a cena e, man mano che l'ora fatale si avvicinava, vennero tutti colti dalla frenesia dei preparativi, in particolare le ragazze. Dopo l'opera di restauro,  Buffy e Dawn uscirono dalla loro camera. Angel e Giles le stavano aspettando da almeno un'ora. Come sto? chiese Buffy ad Angel. Assolutamente splendida replicò baciandole galantemente la mano. Millicent non è ancora pronta? Non l'abbiamo vista le disse Giles. Strano. Non è da lei arrivare tardi, soprattutto in quest'occasione  Sarà Spike che ci mette una vita a prepararsi insinuò Angel. Meglio andare a chiamarli disse Buffy passandogli davanti e andando a bussare alla porta del salottino attiguo alle camere dei due fratelli. Non ricevendo risposta, entrarono. La scena che gli si presentò davanti era ancora peggiore di quella ipotizzata da Angel: Spike non solo non era pronto, ma si era barricato nella sua camera da letto e nonostante i rimproveri che la sorella gli lanciava attraverso la porta chiusa, non era affatto intenzionato a cedere No, no, no e poi no! Puoi scordartelo! Io quei vestiti da imbecille non me li metto. Piuttosto vengo a cena in mutande! William non fare il deficiente. Possibile che con tutti gli anni che hai, tu faccia ancora i capricci come un bambino? È proprio questo il problema, Millicent: nonostante i suoi cento e passa anni, Spike ragiona come un ragazzino commentò sprezzante Angel. Ha parlato Matusalemme! ringhiò Spike dall'interno. Angel, per favore! Già è abbastanza duro convincere quella testa di marmo che sta dall'altra parte della porta… Spike iniziò a fischiettare …E fa pure finta di non sentirmi! Non ti ci mettere pure tu! gli disse Millicent, per poi rivolgersi nuovamente verso la porta chiusa E in quanto a te, caro il mio fratellino, o ti vesti entro trenta secondi, oppure veniamo a vestirti io e Buffy, come si fa coi mocciosi di tre anni E va bene, va bene: mi vesto. Cedo alla violenza. Ve ne approfittate perché ho il chip. Vigliacco replicò Millicent calmissima. Strega rispose Spike sullo stesso tono.Guarda che ti trasformo in un rospo Nel suo caso non potrebbe che essere un miglioramento Angel, adesso vengo lì e ti spacco qualche osso inutile tipo quello della testa. Prima che Angel potesse replicare, si intromise Buffy E se non la finite io vi cambio i connotati una volta per tutte! Oh, santa pazienza! Peggio dei bambini siete! E tu, Spike, datti una mossa Sono pronto replicò il vampiro sempre da dietro la porta E allora vieni fuori e non fare tante sceneggiate! gli intimò la sorella. Va bene, vengo. Il primo che ride lo strangolo. Finalmente, il vampiro si decise a venir fuori: indossava un completo molto elegante, con tanto di cravatta e scarpe. Sembrava uscito dalla foto della prima comunione, ma nel complesso non stava male. Solo i capelli ossigenati stonavano un po'. Perché non glieli hai fatti tingere? chiese Buffy. Vuoi scherzare? Pensa che per farlo vestire così ho dovuto rubargli i vestiti normali, altrimenti sarebbe stato capace di mettersi quelli Però ha ancora l'aria del delinquente COSA?! Zitto e siediti! Comunque, so come rimediare. Non lasciatevelo scappare, capace che si chiude in camera un'altra volta disse Millicent dirigendosi in bagno mentre Buffy ed Angel bloccavano Spike. La ragazza tornò quasi subito, scotendo un pettine inumidito con dell'acqua. Giù le mani dai miei capelli! Vanno benissimo così Zitto e fermo, ché mi viene la riga storta replicò implacabile la fanciulla. Ecco, così va meglio. E vedi di non spettinarti. Spike si rialzò ringhiando Mi sento Xander. Mal comune, mezzo gaudio. Anche Angel ha dovuto rivedere il suo concetto di "completo elegante" disse Dawn indicandoglielo con un cenno. Angel si era messo un completo nero che lo faceva assomigliare ad un impresario delle pompe funebri. Ehi, perché a lui non hai sistemato i capelli?. Millicent si voltò a guardarlo Non mi permetterei mai: mica è mio fratello. Poiché erano tutti pronti, si sistemarono giacche e cappotti e chiamarono due taxi. I Van der Line abitavano in un quartiere della città alta in una casa enorme. Quando i nostri eroi scesero dal taxi, trovarono schierati ad attenderli la famiglia Van der Line al gran completo, cioè: il signor Ronald Van der Line, magistrato, la signora Augusta Carter – Van der Line, ricca signora dell'alta società (che non fa un tubo se non annoiarsi dalla mattina alla sera) e per finire i signorini Frederik, Capitano di Fregata della Marina Militare Statunitense, Howard, studente in legge, e per finire la piccola Cherieanne, di sei anni. Fatte le presentazioni, gli ospiti vennero introdotti nella sala da pranzo:  un stanzone serio, imponente e con un temperatura che si aggirava attorno ai –20° C. Gli unici a non sentir freddo, per ovvi motivi, erano Angel e Spike. Per i primi minuti, sulla tavola scese un imbarazzato silenzio. Allora cominciò Mrs. Van der Line Voi cosa fate esattamente nella vita? Voglio dire, so che Millicent studia Lettere all'università, e immagino che la piccola Doris Dawn corresse un po' seccata la ragazzina. Certo, cara. Come stavo dicendo, immagino che vada a scuola. Ma voi…?. Gli occhi di tutta la famiglia erano fissi sugli ospiti. Buffy cominciò a sudar freddo: eh sì che era la cacciatrice! Non si sentiva così nervosa da quando aveva ricevuto la visita del Consiglio. Ecco…Noi cominciò cercando disperatamente di trovare qualcosa da dire Ci occupiamo di…Paletti Paletti? chiese sorpreso Van der Line senior. Ehm, sì noi intervene Giles Abbiamo un negozio di fiori e i…paletti servono da sostegno per le piantine. Dawn finse di pulirsi la bocca e cercò di soffocare una risatina. Che c'è da ridere? le sussurrò Buffy a denti stretti. Non sei mai riuscita a coltivare nemmeno un geranio di plastica, tu! Ma taci!. Intanto la signora Augusta aveva cominciato a cinguettare Oh, ma che mestiere interessante! Io adoro le piante e le coltivo dappertutto! Le mie petunie sono semplicemente da competizione e le mie rose… la signora andò avanti per mezzora a decantare le sue qualità di giardiniera. Quando ebbe finito di elencare tutte le piante di cui si prendeva cura e lodare d'una le foglie, dell'altra il colorito e della terza i fiori, gli altri avevano finito gli antipasti. Buffy e Giles avevano, per non tradire la loro copertura, finto di ascoltare con molto interesse: gli altri avevano bellamente pensato ad altro. La signora Augusta non aveva ancora finito il suo monologo: mancava il finale drammatico. Con gli occhi lucidi e l'aria di tragedia, la donna congiunse le mani al petto …Soltanto le mie begonie mi danno da pensare: sono sempre così sciupate… si asciugò una lacrima Forse voi, che ve ne intendete potreste darmi qualche buon consiglio. Io ho… e iniziò ad enumerare _tutti _(ma proprio tutti) i provvedimenti presi nei confronti delle begonie …Ma anche questo non è servito a niente concluse sconsolata un quarto d'ora dopo. Giles si aggiustò gli occhiali Madame, io credo che…forse cambiando tipo di fertilizzante…. La signora non lo lasciò nemmeno finire. Ma certo! E cosa mi consigliate di usare?. Cenere rispose Buffy, beccandosi un'occhiataccia da Angel e Spike, i quali non avevano gradito il riferimento. Cenere? Uhm…Interessante. E lei, signor O'Hara, di cosa si occupa? chiese il Ronald Van der Line. Per fortuna questa volta era più facile rispondere Lavoro in un'agenzia investigativa a Los Angeles Quindi è una specie di poliziotto? Ecco…sì. Diciamo di sì Allora forse riuscirà a trovare il nostro PierFranco intervenne Cherieanne  Chi? Il nostro gatto soriano. Cherieanne, non essere impertinente! la richiamò Frederik, il fratello maggiore. Suvvia, Frederik, è solo una bambina intervenne la madre. Abbandona la divisa almeno a casa, figliolo! Come vi ho già detto, il mio ragazzo è in marina. Pensate che… E così, dopo le piante di Augusta, cominciò un monologo sui figli di Ronald. Mentre il padre decantava la sua  carriera, Frederik aveva l'aria di uno che avrebbe voluto trovarsi per lo meno nel deserto del Gobi. E quando il signor Ronald ebbe finito con il primogenito, ai nostri eroi toccò sorbirsi anche i brillanti successi del secondo. Persino Millicent nascondeva il volto nel tovagliolo per sbadigliare. Spike si spostò lateralmente verso Buffy, seduta alla sua sinistra Adesso capisco perché il maggiore ha voluto arruolarsi nell'esercito! Buffy, per non ridere, fu costretta a cacciarsi il tovagliolo in gola. Ora che Ronald aveva finito il suo monologo, erano passati anche i primi. Arrivarono i secondi, e con i secondi i guai. I ragazzi si trovarono davanti delle aragoste…E nessuno di loro aveva la più pallida idea di come si mangiassero. Angel, più furbo, cercò di evitare il secondo dicendo di essere vegetariano. Al che tutti lo guardarono in modo strano e Buffy gli sussurrò: Angel, è pesce. I vegetariani non mangiano carne Fa niente: è un essere vivente lo stesso. Spike intanto si stava quasi soffocando col tovagliolo per non scoppiare a ridere. Un morto da più di duecento anni vampiro nonché grande autore di stragi che parla di esseri viventi …Stendiamo un velo pietoso. Nonostante la scusa un po' scema, Angel almeno fu abbastanza furbo da evitare l'aragosta e salvarsi così dalle figuracce. Gli altri, invece…L'aragosta di Giles gli finì in grembo mentre cercava di tagliarla, Dawn si schizzò tutto il davanti del vestito di salsa e cercò di mascherarlo appoggiandosi alla tovaglia di Fiandra (vi lascio immaginare la faccia della padrona di casa…), Spike impugnava il coltello come se stesse per pugnalare qualcuno, la stessa Millicent fece cadere a terra le posate tre o quattrocento volte e Buffy si schizzò il succo di limone in un occhio e la "cugina" dovette accompagnarla di corsa in bagno. Ma i guai erano appena cominciati! Prima di passare ai dessert e alla frutta, la signora aveva dato ordine di preparare uno dei suoi brodini per facilitare la digestione. L'ingrediente principale? Aglio. Tutta la famiglia Summers-MacAskill si irrigidì. Sentendo questo annuncio Angel e Spike impallidirono per quanto era loro possibile e si scambiarono un'occhiata angosciata. In una frazione di secondo, lo stesso terrore si impossessò degli ospiti. E adesso? Che fare? La scusa dei vegetariani non funzionava. Che fare? Non avevano molto tempo per pensare. Già si udivano i passi della cameriera quando Dawn cadde indietro con la sedia e cominciò a contorcersi come se fosse in preda alle convulsioni o al ballo di S. Vito. Oddio, una crisi esclamò Angel scattando in piedi William, aiutami a portarla fuori. Subito disse immediatamente l'altro vampiro alzandosi. In pochi secondi, i tre uscirono addirittura dalla casa. I Van der Line avevano gli occhi come fanali. Ehm…Immagino che Millicent non vi avesse messo al corrente della…allergia di mia figlia disse Giles. Allergia? disse sorpreso Howard. Sì, esatto intervenne Buffy Mia sorella è allergica all'aglio. Oh, santo cielo. Mi dispiace, non potevamo immaginare… cominciò Augusta, ma Millicent l'interruppe È stata colpa mia, avrei dovuto avvertirvi. Ma, in famiglia lo sappiamo tutti da sempre e finiamo per…Pensare che sia una cosa scontata. Sono mortificata. Non preoccuparti, cara. Speriamo solo che la piccina stia bene. Forse è il caso di chiamare un'ambulanza… No! esclamò Buffy Ehm, non è il caso che vi disturbiate…Basterà un po' d'aria fresca  Intanto all'esterno, i due vampiri si stavano complimentando con la ragazzina. Ottimo lavoro, Briciola. Se non fosse stato per te… A quest'ora i genitori del fidanzato di tua sorella avrebbero avuto una sorpresa non molto piacevole concluse Angel. Per favore, non ricordarmelo sospirò Spike. Ricordati cosa? Che quell'idiota è il fidanzato di mia sorella. Tutte le volte che ci penso mi viene una rabbia, ma una rabbia…Che mi vien voglia di spaccar tutto! Hai visto quante arie si davano? "il mio Frederick qui, il mio Donald là, il mio ibisco, le mie povere petunie…" Già. Questo è uno di quei momenti in cui rimpiango di avere un'anima Pensa a me che ho solo un fottutissimo chip…Se avessi saputo che a madame Van der Snob piacevano tanto i fiori, le avrei portato un mazzo di crisantemi per lei e famiglia Dawn interruppe le loro considerazioni omicide Meglio tornare o s'insospettiscono. I tre rientrarono in casa e i Van der Line li riaccolsero con molta gentilezza. Per il dessert, le famigliole si spostarono nel salotto buono. Ma se quella cornice si adattava perfettamente alla famiglia Van der Line, tanto metteva in imbarazzo i loro ospiti, i quali si sentivano fuori posto. Come dolce venne servita una "torta" appositamente preparata su ricetta di mrs. Van der Line. Il "dolce" aveva un aspetto tutt'altro che rassicurante: sembrava di gomma…E al primo assaggio tutti scoprirono che ne aveva anche la consistenza. Quali che fossero gli ingredienti, nessuno degli ospiti riuscì a capire perché fosse tanto salata! Neppure Millicent se la sentì di mangiarla: per fortuna ci pensò Spike a far sparire la sua fetta e quella della sorella in un vaso di fiori. Quando videro il Capitano Frederik Van der Line far scomparire la sua fetta di torta in un cassetto della vicina cristalliera, anche gli altri seguirono il loro esempio, tranne il signor Giles. Il poveretto, a causa sicuramente della sua educazione inglese, si sentì in dovere di mangiarla tutta…Anche se il termine più adatto sarebbe "ingoiare": era assolutamente impensabile masticare quella roba. Fu il solo al di fuori della famiglia Van der Line (escluso Frederik, ovviamente) a non far imboscare da qualche parte quella schifezza. Credo di non aver capito bene da quale stato avete detto di venire disse il signor Ronald, ben sapendo che non l'avevano proprio detto. Utah disse in fretta Millicent, mentre Buffy diceva contemporaneamente Stato di Washington. Le due ragazze si guardarono perplesse. Questa volta fu Giles a salvare la situazione: Siamo alle solite, eh Milly? disse cercando di avere un tono scherzoso, per poi rivolgersi al signor Van der Line Veniamo dallo stato di Washington, ma Millicent e William sono nati nello Utah. Così qualche volta si confondono. Cambiarono argomento e si cominciò a parlare di scuole: fortunatamente, Spike e Giles avevano passato tutto il viaggio ad esercitarsi per imparare un accento il più americano possibile, in modo da non dover dare imbarazzanti e difficili spiegazioni. I Van der Line rimasero sconvolti quando appresero che non solo la cugina di Millicent lavorava, ma non aveva _soltanto_ il diploma! E neppure il fidanzato aveva frequentato l'università! Che situazione deplorevole. E lei, signor MacAskill, di cosa si occupa esattamente? chiese il signor Van der Line cercando di nascondere la sua aria indagatrice. Ma Spike non era affatto intenzionato a lasciarsi intimidire, anche se non aveva una scusa pronta: Io lavoro per il Sunnydale Tribune. È un giornalista? No, faccio l'addetto alle rotative. Ah replicò Van der Line. Sa disse Spike in tono battagliero La nostra famiglia non è certo ricca come la vostra: non potevamo permetterci di mantenere gli studi per tutti e due. Millicent gli diede una gomitata con molta discrezione. Capisco…D'altronde, come mi ha detto Millicent, so che i vostri genitori sono morti piuttosto presto commentò mrs. Van der Line. Millicent annuì Io avevo sei anni e William ne aveva solo dieci. Per fortuna gli zii ci hanno preso con loro disse scambiando una veloce occhiata con la "cugina" Buffy. E  ditemi, com'era Millicent da piccola? chiese Howard. Oh, era una vera peste si affrettò a dire William Faceva sempre disperare la zia. Pensate che una volta ha scambiato il sale con lo zucchero. Proprio quando c'erano ospiti importanti. Ed era una golosastra…Cercava sempre di rubarmi le uova di Pasqua. Millicent arrossì violentemente. Vi assicuro, era un vero maschiaccio: spaccava le finestre giocando a calcio, si arrampicava sugli alberi persino con il vestito della festa, era sempre pronta a combinar disastri. Solo perché c'eri tu che la trascinavi! intervenne Buffy in suo soccorso Io? Ma se ero un angelo da piccolo. Ma quando mai! Sei sempre stato un furfante, anche da bambino E anziché raccontare le mie marachelle si aggiunse alla discussione Millicent, forte dell'appoggio di Buffy Pensa alle tue! Ti ricordi, Buffy, quando ha circondato la NOSTRA casa delle bambole con i SUOI soldatini?. Spike fece una smorfia: l'argomento "soldati" per lui era ancora piuttosto doloroso. Millicent gli ricambiò un'occhiata come a dire "ben-ti-sta-così-impari". E ti ricordi quando a seppellito la nostra bambola in giardino dicendo che era morta? Quando l'abbiamo ritrovata era in uno astato pietoso! riprese Millicent. Già. Ma la peggiore è stata sicuramente quando siete andati a giocare a indiani e i cowboys. Ricordi?. E chi se lo scorda? Mi ha assalita mentre tornavo da scuola e mi ha legata al palo della tortura. Poi mi ha lasciata lì ed è andato a casa a mangiare, 'sto delinquente!. Ehi, piano con le parole! saltò su Spike E poi, signorina, ne avrei io di cose su di te!. Giles tossì leggermente Credo che voi tre abbiate annoiato abbastanza i signori con le vostre passate marachelle. Al contrario intervenne il signor Van der Line Ci interessa  moltissimo disse lanciando un'occhiata gelida alla povera Millicent. Buffy si alzò in piedi Bene…Mentre il mio "caro" cugino vi intrattiene ancora un po' (sono sicura che non si farà pregare) io e Milly andiamo a rifarci il trucco. Vogliate scusarci passandogli davanti, lanciò a Spike un'occhiata come se volesse strozzarlo…ops, impalettarlo seduta state. La padrona di casa indicò loro dove si trovava il bagno e le due fanciulle vi si ritirarono. Non appena Buffy ebbe chiuso la porta, Millicent si posizionò davanti allo specchio e, dopo essersi guardata, le disse: Buffy, prestami qualcosa di appuntito. Sento il bisogno di farmi del male Più di quanto te ne stia facendo quel cretino di tuo fratello? Ops, scusa. No…Hai ragione. Accidenti a me e a quando ho deciso di farvi venire fin qui! La serata sta andando bellamente a farsi benedire!. Coraggio…Cerca di vedere il lato positivo…. Millicent si voltò a guardarla E quale sarebbe?! Beh…In questo momento non mi viene in mente niente, ma…Sono sicura che deve esserci… Lascia perdere, Buffy. Grazie per il tentativo. La ragazza uscì dal bagno e tornò di sotto. La signora Augusta le stava servendo il caffè mentre ascoltava i racconti di Spike. "Casualmente", Millicent urtò il fratello facendogli rovesciare la tazza di caffè sul vestito. Oh, accidenti! imprecò lui tra i denti. Mi dispiace, William…Andiamo di là, ti aiuto a sistemarti... la ragazza lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò letteralmente in bagno. Appena entrata, aprì il rubinetto e si rivolse verso il fratello: Allora? Si può sapere che ti succede?. A me? Niente. William, non prendermi per scema. È tutta la sera che fai di tutto per mettermi in imbarazzo! Ti diverti davvero tanto? Eh? Io non mi sto affatto divertendo Beh, non si direbbe!. La ragazza si passò una mano tra i capelli Si può sapere che ti è preso? Fino all'altro giorno eri…Beh, eri mio fratello! E adesso ti comporti come se io fossi il tuo peggior nemico. Io veramente non so più cosa fare! Che cosa ti ho fatto di male per meritarmi tutto questo?. La ragazza stava per mettersi a piangere dalla rabbia e dalla frustrazione. Il ragazzo la strinse a se Mi dispiace, Millicent. Ti prego, non piangere per colpa di quel deficiente di tuo fratello…per colpa mia. Lo so, sono stato un cretino, ma…Ti giuro, non cosa mi abbia preso. È…è più forte di me. Io…Non volevo rovinare tutto. Che idiota sono stato!. La ragazza si staccò da lui e parlò un po' a fatica Credo che sia meglio andare a casa. Questo posto…Non fa per noi. Ci fa diventare tutti nevrastenici. Spike non aveva il coraggio di guardarla in faccia Sì…Lo credo anch'io. Ridiscesero in salotto proprio mentre Giles e il signor Ronald discutevano dell'opportunità di cenare ancora tutti insieme la sera seguente, questa volta nel ristorante dell'albergo. Spike e Millicent fecero velatamente capire che si stava facendo tardi e, insieme ai "parenti",  presero congedo dalla famiglia Van der Line, i quali salutarono gli ospiti con un sorriso che sembrava un ghigno d'orrore surgelato. Millicent, con la scusa di aiutare Buffy ed Angel con Dawn, più addormentata che altro, salì sul taxi insieme a loro. Ma dopo un paio di isolati, chiese all'autista di fermarsi e scese dall'auto. Ma che fai? Non vieni? le chiese Buffy sorpresa. Ho bisogno di fare due passi…E di chiarirmi le idee. Poi tornerò in albergo disse la fanciulla con un sorriso rassicurante e al contempo triste. Come vuoi…Ma fai attenzione la cacciatrice era troppo stanca per cercare di convincerla. Certo, non ti preoccupare rispose Millicent chiudendo la portiera dell'auto. La macchina si staccò dal marciapiede e Millicent rimase guardarla per alcuni istanti, per poi iniziare a camminare. Dopo un centinaio di metri si fermò, gettando un'occhiata alla strada deserta alle sue spalle. OK, William. Vieni fuori, tanto lo so che sei lì. Il fratello le comparve all'improvviso davanti.Si può sapere come facevi a sapere che ti stavo seguendo? Intuito. E poi ti conosco D'accordo, mi hai beccato. Ma adesso non credere che ti lasci qui da sola in piena notte Sì, lo so…È pericoloso, ci sono i vampiri, ci sono i delinquenti normali e bla, bla ,bla… Guarda che non c'è niente su cui scherzare. Lo so replicò Millicent malinconica Però…Cerca di capire, William.Ho bisogno di starmene un po' per conto mio. Ci sono delle cose…A cui devo pensare. Il ragazzo non era del tutto convinto: Ma non puoi pensare nella tua stanza d'albergo? No. Non è lo stesso, William. Ti prego, lasciami perdere per stasera lo supplicò fissandolo con i suoi occhi azzurri. Ogni volta che lo guardava in quel modo, Spike si sentiva come rimescolare dentro. Forse dipendeva dal fatto che gli occhi di Millicent erano uguali ai suoi. Io…Oh, e va bene! Ma stai attentissima! Anche io una volta ho sentito il bisogno di camminare da solo nella notte, e guarda come sono finito! Due vampiri nel gruppo bastano e avanzano Beh, sai come si dice…Non c'è due senza tre rispose Millicent. Spike si voltò a lanciarle un'occhiata severa e la ragazza lo abbracciò. Grazie,William  Mi devi un grosso favore: Buffy mi ucciderà per averti lasciata andare da sola Sono certa che saprai cavartela. Sei o non sei il mio fratellone? rispose la ragazza dandogli un rapido bacio su una guancia e allontanandosi. Spike rimase a guardarla finché non scomparve alla vista. Che diamine…Avrei dovuto trascinarla in albergo di peso….Ma quando mi ha guardato in quel modo, io…Non ho saputo dirle di no. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto che il terribile William il Sanguinario un giorno si sarebbe ritrovato schiavo degli occhi azzurri di una ragazzina? Occhi che per di più erano uguali ai suoi! Eppure era così. Buffy non lo maltrattò più di tanto: era cosa nota, nel gruppo, che per quanto Spike fosse un mezzo delinquente perfido e carogna come pochi, davanti alla sua sorellina minore si scioglieva come neve…Ops, come un vampiro al sole. Millicent rientrò in albergo più di un'ora dopo. E trovò Buffy seduta nella hall ad aspettarla. Bentornata Come mai ancora sveglia? le chiese sedendosi su una poltroncina davanti a lei. Volevo essere sicura  che saresti tornata Ok, lo ammetto. Volevo scappare in Messico ma ho dimenticato la valigia. Le due ragazze ridacchiarono un po'. Seriamente, come stai? Meglio…adesso. Avevo bisogno di riflettere una piccola pausa Sai se William è ancora sveglio? Avrei bisogno di parlargli Secondo te avrebbe potuto dormire sapendo che la sua sorellina se ne andava a passeggio da sola tra le vie di Boston? Comunque sì, è ancora sveglio. Dovrebbe essere in camera sua. Se non è lì, prova nella tua Grazie, Buffy. Buona notte la salutò Millicent alzandosi e salendo le scale. Percorse in fretta il corridoio, ma si bloccò davanti alla porta della stanza del fratello. Dopo aver riflettuto alcuni istanti, afferrò con decisione la maniglia. Spike si stava gustando una tazza di sangue quando la porta si aprì e la sorella entrò all'improvviso. Millicent! Non ti hanno insegnato a bussare?! immediatamente mise giù la tazza e le girò la schiena, perché non lo vedesse. Mi dispiace, io…Non credevo di disturbarti. Spike continuava a voltarle le spalle. Forse…È meglio che me ne vada. Spike si voltò verso di lei: finalmente il suo viso era tornato quello angelico di sempre No, resta. Scusa se ti ho trattato male, io…Non ti aspettavo Ecco…Volevo parlarti. Ma a quanto pare ti ho interrotto disse accennando alla tazza di sangue Non credevo che avessi ancora fame, dopo la cena dei Van der Line Dovresti saperlo che io mi nutro di sangue Da come ti sei avventato sull'aragosta non si sarebbe detto Guarda che non c'è niente da ridere: ho fatto una faticaccia per tagliarla il vampiro si lasciò cadere su una poltrona Uff! Sono esausto! Preferirei lottare contro un esercito di demoni piuttosto che affrontare un'altra cena del genere. È stata una faticaccia!. Senza dir nulla, la ragazza si spostò dietro di lui e cominciò a massaggiargli le spalle. Va un po' meglio? Sì, grazie…Sei un tesoro Mai quanto te Come, scusa?. Spike si voltò a guardarla Andiamo, lo sai! Giuro che non capisco di cosa stai parlando. Però potresti venire a spiegarmelo qui davanti? Mi sta venendo il torcicollo. Millicent sospirò e andò a sedersi sull'altra poltrona davanti a lui. Non sapeva come iniziare e si torturava una ciocca di capelli fissando il pavimento È per la cena di stasera… alzò gli occhi su di lui Per te deve essere stato tremendo. Ancora più duro che per gli altri Non capisco assolutamente di cosa tu stia parlando Oh, Willie! Vuoi smetterla di far finta che non sia successo niente?! Io…All'inizio non ci ho pensato ma…Mi sono resa conto di averti portato tra quel tipo di persone che ti spinse a diventare un vampiro. Lo so che ti ho ferito!. Abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, coprendosi il volto con le mani, e non vide Spike avvicinarsi ed inginocchiarsi davanti a lei. Quello di cui parli sussurrò accarezzandole i capelli È successo tanto, tanto tempo fa Sono una stupida egoista! Millicent, ascoltami la costrinse a guardarlo in faccia Qualunque cosa accada, ricordati questo: se mai ho fatto una buona azione in vita mia, dico una soltanto, avere te come sorella è stata la mia ricompensa. Millicent gli passò le braccia dietro il collo Sei il fratello più buono del mondo. Lo so…Ma non dirlo in giro: ho una reputazione da difendere. Risero, ancora stretti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro. Spike cominciò ad accarezzarle i capelli senza quasi rendersene conto William… Sì? Perché ti sei girato quando sono entrata?. Si sciolsero dall'abbraccio. Spike cominciò a passeggiare avanti e indietro Ecco…Non è facile da spiegare per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si sentiva in imbarazzo Il fatto è che…Tu non mi hai mai visto sotto forma di vampiro, giusto? Giusto Io…Non voglio che tu veda il mio lato demoniaco. Non sopporto l'idea. Ma io lo so che sei un vampiro. E so anche che aspetto hanno. Però… Però? Hai ragione. Preferisco vederti così. Millicent si era alzata in piedi e si era avvicinata a lui. Non riesco neanche ad immaginarti, sotto forma di vampiro. Tu sei il mio fratello maggiore. E qualche volta…Sei il mio angelo custode disse sfiorandogli il volto. Quasi spaventato da quella vicinanza e da quelle parole, il vampiro indietreggiò di qualche passo. Credo…Credo che sarebbe meglio andare a dormire…È stata una serata pesante Sì, hai ragione…Buonanotte fece per avviarsi alla porta, ma il vampiro la richiamò Ehi, Cent…Guai a te se mi fai passare un'altra serata del genere! Cosa fai…Mi mordi?. Immediatamente si rese conto di aver toccato un tasto dolente. Spike corrugò la fronte, rabbuiandosi. Io…Scusa, Willie, io…Non volevo… Non dire mai più una cosa del genere! disse Spike. Non aveva mai usato quel tono gelido per parlarle. Mi dispiace…Non…non lo farò mai più uscì in fretta, senza aggiungere altro. Spike distese lentamente le mai, che aveva contratto spasmodicamente. Si maledisse per la sua reazione esagerata a quella che per lei era solo una battuta innocente. Forse avrebbe pensato che era a causa del chip, che non voleva sentire parlare di morsi. Ma quella scatoletta di metallo ormai era completamente inutile. Forse aveva fin smesso di funzionare…Non si era mai preso la briga di controllare. No, il vero motivo era un altro. Non lo sapeva nessuno…Ma da quando Millicent era entrata nella sua vita, la condizione di vampiro spesso diventava un peso per lui, gli diveniva odiosa. L'idea di poter nuocere, anche indirettamente, alla sorella lo uccideva, letteralmente. E poi c'era altro…I piccoli tormenti quotidiani. Non poterla vedere che di notte, non poter vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto…Invidiava Angel e la sua Gemma di Amara. Ma questo, in verità, non l'avrebbe mai ammesso con nessuno. Forse neanche con sé stesso.           

La mattina dopo, mentre facevano colazione, Millicent ricevette una telefonata: tornata al tavolo, comunicò alla sua "famiglia" che alle dieci sarebbe uscita per incontrarsi con Howard. Da sola.      

Rientrò verso l'ora di pranzo. Buffy le andò subito incontro non appena la vide: Com'è andata? Ci siamo lasciati. Oh Buffy disse la prima cosa che le passò per la testa, e sfortunatamente era una cosa cretina Quindi… Stasera non verranno a cena Pare di no replicò Millicent con una calma quasi irreale passandole accanto e andandosene su per le scale. Oh, mio Dio! Ho detto proprio una stupidaggine! Chissà come soffre, poveretta. Meglio che vada a parlarle disse Spike alzandosi in piedi, ma in quella Millicent ricomparve sulle scale: Quasi dimenticavo…Torniamo a Sunnydale stasera stessa. Sempre se voi non preferite restare, è ovvio. No, no…Vogliamo tutti tornare a casa la rassicurò in fretta Dawn. Bene…Allora…Io vado a preparare le valigie Vuoi che ti aiuti? le chiese Buffy. No, grazie, Buffy…Posso pensarci da sola. 

Più tardi, i ragazzi partirono sull'accelerato Boston - Los Angeles delle 8.30. Erano in viaggio da più di un'ora che Spike decise di uscire dallo scompartimento che condivideva con la sorella per sgranchirsi un po' le gambe. Andò a fare un giro fin sul vagone panoramico, dove vide Millicent seduta su una poltrona intenta a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Ehi, sorellina. Qualcosa non va? le chiese sedendosi accanto a lei. No, Willie, non preoccuparti. Va tutto bene Sicura? disse cercando di guardarla negli occhi senza riuscirvi. Sono solo un po' stanca, tutto qui. E poi ho un po' di mal di testa Perché non provi a stenderti un po'? le mise una mano sulla spalla e con dolce violenza la costrinse ad appoggiare la testa sulle sue gambe. Va meglio così? chiese accarezzandole i capelli. Sì, molto Dimmi se vuoi che la smetta No, continua pure: non mi da fastidio. Anzi, mi piace. Lentamente, cullata dalle scosse del treno, la ragazza si addormentò: William non si mosse né smise di accarezzarle i capelli. Più tardi, Angel venne a cercarli: Ah, siete qui!. Spike portò un dito alle labbra, facendogli cenno di tacere e indicandogli con gli occhi la sorella, che ancora dormiva. Sì è addormentata. Oh. Scusa si scusò Angel a bassa voce sedendosi di fronte a loro. Come l'ha presa? Non lo so…Non ha pianto e non so se sia un bene o un male. Il vampiro biondo abbassò gli occhi. Ma è una ragazza forte e si riprenderà: lei non…Non è come me. Che vuoi dire? Oh, andiamo! Ho avuto una delusione d'amore e adesso…Guardami! Spike si chinò leggermente verso Angel per non farsi sentire dagli altri passeggeri. Già. Non ci avevo pensato. Il vampiro si alzò in piedi Meglio che vada ad avvertire gli altri che smettano di cercarvi. Già. Ci vediamo. Angel se ne andò e li lasciò soli. Spike rimase a lungo a contemplare la ragazza addormentata, continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli. Provava una strana sensazione di calore nel petto, dove un tempo c'era il cuore. Millicent gli sembrava proprio una bambina, così addormentata. Si sentiva molto protettivo nei suoi confronti, e non era solo perché lei diceva che erano fratelli: era una cosa che sentiva dentro. 

La seconda sera di viaggio, era William a starsene seduto in disparte dal resto del gruppo, rimuginando alcuni pensieri non esattamente allegri. Ma all'improvviso la sorella lo distolse da quelle riflessioni: Posso sedermi qui con te? Come? Oh, sì certo il vampiro spostò le gambe per farla passare. Grazie. Vuoi un po' di caffè? gli chiese porgendogli il bicchiere di cartone della macchinetta. Il ragazzo rifiutò con un gesto cortese. Dopo alcuni minuti, Millicent parlò di nuovo: A che pensi, Willie? Non ti ho mai visto così assorto Pensavo alla cena dell'altra sera. Abbiamo combinato un bel casino, vero? Già. William era un po' imbarazzato: Mi dispiace che tu e Donald vi siate lasciati per colpa nostra. Non è stata colpa vostra! ribatté Millicent con decisione.Sì invece.Se non avessimo fatto tutti quei disastri e…e parlato a sproposito, forse… Forse saremmo ancora insieme? Sì, forse. Ma a lungo andare non sarebbe potuta durare: e siete stati proprio voi ad aprirmi gli occhi Bel modo per farlo… brontolò Spike. Ma scusa, chi ti dice che stare con lui fosse la cosa giusta? William, in fondo è stato un bene che sia finita adesso, prima che diventasse una cosa troppo seria. Spike la guardò stupito: Ai miei tempi, quando si conoscevano le famiglie era già una cosa seria. Invece i Van der Line volevano conoscere le famiglie dei "fidanzatini" dei figli già quando questi avevano 13 o 14 anni. Sono degli inguaribili snob concluse Millicent stringendosi nelle spalle. Ciò non toglie che la tua famiglia sia una gabbia di matti. William, ascoltami Millicent cambiò di posto, andandosi a sedere accanto a lui Non sarei potuta capitare in una famiglia migliore. E a chi non va bene la mia famiglia, non posso andar bene neanche io. Spike le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e la strinse a sé: Sei grande, Cent. Poi, abbassando la voce in modo che solo le potesse sentirlo, aggiunse: Sai…Se avessi avuto una sorella come te…Non credo che mi sarei fatto vampirizzare. Chi può dirlo? Forse l'avresti fatto ugualmente. Spike ci pensò un attimo: No...No, non l'avrei fatto. Millicent sorrise: Sono davvero così importante per te?. William la strinse più forte, con un gesto possessivo: Più di quanto credi.    

Il giorno dopo, nel pomeriggio, Millicent si sentiva molto stanca poiché non aveva dormito bene durante la notte. Decise perciò di ritirarsi nel suo scompartimento per rifarsi del sonno perduto. Purtroppo non riusciva ad addormentarsi: continuava a rigirarsi, inquieta, sotto le coperte. Alla fine, ancora più stanca, saltò giù dalla sua cuccetta e provò a sciacquarsi la faccia nel piccolo lavandino. William, che già da un po' era sveglio, si tirò su sul gomito: Che c'è, Millicent? Qualcosa non va?. Oh, scusa, Willie: non volevo svegliarti Non ti preoccupare, ero già sveglio. Allora, qual è il problema?. Millicent tacque e Spike rispose in vece sua: Donald, vero?. Millicent annuì evitando di guardarlo. Vieni qui. La ragazza si avvicinò e sedette sul bordo della cuccetta. Spike non disse niente, aspettando che fosse lei a parlare per prima. Sai, William? Howard  era uno stramaledetto snob, e lo so che ero nel giusto e non dovrei sentirmi così. Però… non riuscì a concludere la frase. …Però fa male. Lo so. Ma non devi preoccuparti, piccola. Passerà. E se non passa? mormorò Millicent. Passerà, vedrai. Io ci sono passato per ben tre volte. Millicent prese a giocherellare con un lembo del lenzuolo Sai, William? Ero così felice di…Aver trovato una persona per cui ero speciale…Ma adesso che so com'era veramente…io… Hai paura di innamorarti di nuovo? Non lo so. Forse. Può darsi. È un po' presto per dirlo Lo dimenticherai. Ci sono tanti altri ragazzi in giro…Vedrai che troverai quello adatto a te. Uno che possa apprezzarti veramente, che possa starti vicino e che ti voglia bene senza condizioni. Howard era solo uno stupido bastardo. Millicent si voltò a guardare il fratello e annuì Era un bastardo. Tornò a fissare il pavimento in silenzio, quando la voce del fratello la riscosse nuovamente dai suoi pensieri: Hai intenzione di restare lì tutto il pomeriggio?. La ragazza si voltò a guardarlo senza capire cosa volesse dire. Dai, vieni sotto che prendi freddo disse il ragazzo spostandosi per farle spazio. Millicent, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si sdraiò accanto a lui.  Grazie William. Grazie di tutto sussurrò abbracciandolo e nascondendo il viso contro la sua spalla. Millicent sospirò lievemente e poi, all'improvviso, scoppiò in lacrime. Spike la strinse a sé accarezzandole i capelli Coraggio, piccola. Piangi, non può farti che bene. Vedrai che dopo andrà meglio. Millicent pianse per lunghi minuti in silenzio, senza singhiozzi o gemiti. Pian piano, le lacrime si esaurirono e la fanciulla si addormentò come una bambina tra le braccia del fratello, che poco più tardi l'avrebbe seguita.   

Passarono alcune ore: Spike si svegliò che il sole era calato. Millicent stava ancora dormendo al suo fianco e lui si voltò a guardarla. Aveva un'espressione serena e sorrideva nel sonno: sembrava una bambina, piccola e indifesa. Spike rimase a guardarla a lungo, poi non poté resistere all'impulso di baciarla. Proprio mentre le sue labbra si posavano sulla fronte della ragazza, la porta dello scompartimento si aprì e Buffy si affacciò all'interno. Forza, pigroni! È ora di…di… la ragazza non finì la frase e arretrò di scatto sbattendo la porta. Millicent venne svegliata dal rumore: Che è successo? È caduta una bomba?. Il fratello si affrettò a rassicurarla: No, era…Era solo Buffy. Delicata come un elefante. Millicent ridacchiò: Attento a non farti sentire o mi ritroverò con un mucchietto di cenere per fratello. William si allontanò da lei: Forza, è ora di alzarsi Siamo già arrivati? Quasi: però dobbiamo ancora prepararci Hai ragione disse la ragazza scendendo dalla cuccetta. 

Buffy e Spike non ebbero modo di parlare a quattr'occhi e di chiarire l'equivoco se non la sera seguente, dopo che Millicent ebbe preso il treno insieme ad Angel per andare a LA: da lì, avrebbe cambiato per il Canada. Su richiesta di Dawn, Buffy fu costretta dare un passaggio a Spike: durante il tragitto in auto, nessuno dei tre disse una parola. Dawn andò subito in casa, Spike si fermò per aiutare Buffy a posteggiare. Bene le disse quando quella scese dall'auto Neanche un graffio. Senti gli disse Buffy con un tono che non ammetteva repliche Entra un attimo: dobbiamo parlare. Spike se lo aspettava e la seguì in cucina. Buffy, prima che tu ti faccia un'idea sbagliata, vorrei spiegarti come sono andate veramente le cose E va bene. Ma spero che tu abbia una buona scusa, altrimenti…. Non è come credi: tra me e Millicent non è successo assolutamente nulla. Lei era molto depressa, non riusciva a dormire, così…Al diavolo, abbiamo solo dormito nello stesso letto! Che c'è di strano? Molti fratelli lo fanno: anche tu e Dawn lo avete fatto dopo che è morta vostra madre. Buffy gli lanciò un'occhiataccia inceneritrice e Spike aggiunse in fretta: Me l'ha detto lei. Ma io non bacio Dawn Il mio era solo un bacio fraterno Sarà… ribatté Buffy poco convinta. Per la miseria! Stai facendo un gran polverone per una stupidaggine Il modo in cui eri geloso di Howard non era una stupidaggine Non ero geloso! Solo…Sapevo che non era il tipo giusto per lei E chi sarebbe il suo tipo allora? Ma dico, si può sapere cos'è tutta questa mania di trovarle un fidanzato e di discutere su chi è o non è il suo tipo? È troppo presto: Millicent è ancora una bambina Ti sbagli, Spike: Millicent è una donna, e tu sei l'unico che non l'ha ancora capito! questa volta Buffy urlò. Per la prima volta in vita sua, Spike non seppe cosa risponderle.

**Fine**


End file.
